Pirates of the Caribbean: Two Worlds Merge
by vaprincess88
Summary: My version of how POTC 4 should go.
1. The Turner Twins and Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC not me...

It's a dark and stormy night in the port city of Port Royal. Inside a small house, lit only by candles and the lighting outside, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner is pacing outside a shut door, while his 11 year old grandson, also named William, is asleep on the couch. That night was a very special night for Elizabeth was about to give birth to the newest addition to the Turner household. Since Will couldn't step foot on land for another 9 years his father had gone in his place and he was as nervous as Will back on the Flying Dutchman.

"What's taking so long?" Bill said to himself impatiently.

"Will!!!" Elizabeth screamed causing Bill to tense up.

Estrella comes out to only to come face to face with a worried Bill.

"Everything is fine Mr. Turner…" she said calmly.

Bill gets a relieved/happy/panicked look on his face.

"Don't worry, sir." she said, "Your new grandchild should be here any minute."

Bill nods and she reenters the room.

"Is the baby here yet?" the boy asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No, William." Bill said coming over and sitting down beside him, "This kind of thing takes time. It could be a while longer. I'll sit with you if you'd like."

The young boy nods his head. About an hour or so later, a nurse emerges from the room.

"Congratulations, Master Turner…" the nurse said, "You're a big brother. You have two beautiful new siblings."

"Twins…" William said excitedly.

"You can go see them now if you'd like." the nurse replied smiling at the young boy.

The boy nods excitedly and goes inside his mother's room followed by his grandfather. Inside, Elizabeth is lying in an oversized bed, while the newest additions to the Turner household are in a bassinet beside them. When she sees her young William, she gives them a weak smile.

"Hello there." Elizabeth said weakly.

William walks over to the bed and sits down beside his mother.

"Will sends his love, Elizabeth." Bill said as he walked up to her bedside.

"Thank you, Bill." Elizabeth returned smiling.

Bill gives her a kiss on the cheek and then looks down at his new grandchildren in the bassinet. Young William lets one of the babies grab his pointer finger and put it in their mouth, this causes him to smile. After spending some time with his new grandchildren, Bill returns to the Dutchman where he is met by Will.

"How is she?" he asked, "Is the baby ok?"

"Everyone is fine…" Bill reassured him, "There are 20 fingers and 20 toes."

"You mean twins?" Will asked confused, "She had twins."

"Aye and they're beautiful…" Bill said smiling.

"I wish I could be here to see them grow up." Will admits sadly.

"Will, you have a more important job." Bill told him putting his hand on his shoulder, "And they will know that. Besides they will have an important job too, protecting the chest."

Will gives him a reluctant smile and nods.

Jump to 17 years later… Outside the Turner home, William and his two younger siblings, who appear to be young men, are in a swordfight. All three of the young Turners are very good with a sword, but one is clearly better then the others. Just as the better sibling knocks the sword out of their twin's hand and turns on their older brother, Elizabeth steps out of the house.

"What have I told you three about sword fighting?" Elizabeth asked.

"I win again." Annabelle said smiling.

The teen removes her hat allowing her long golden brown hair to fall down her back; she is clearly a beautiful young woman, who looks a lot like her mother.

"No fair… You cheated." Edward complained while removing his hat.

"Did not… I'm just clearly much better than you are." Annabelle replied.

"Children, you need to go get dressed for dinner. We have to be at the Governor's mansion in less then an hour." Elizabeth said interrupting their argument.

The twins nod, and run inside still arguing over who is better. Elizabeth stops William before he can go inside.

"I wish you wouldn't encourage them like you do, William." Elizabeth said to him.

"You know we're always careful, mother…" William said trying to reassure her, "Besides as I recall someone else is pretty good with a sword."

William holds out his sword to his mother, who blushes and smiles.

"William…" Elizabeth said, "Come on, go get ready or we'll be late."

William nods.

"Besides it's not like there are any pirates left…" William said as he went into the house, "Lord Beckett took care of them years ago."

"Yes, but Jack is still out there somewhere." Elizabeth said to herself while looking out to sea then goes back into the house.

Elizabeth stands in front of the fireplace and looks at the family portrait hanging above it. In the portrait, she is sitting in a chair while her three children stand behind her. In her lap is the Dead Man's chest which holds Will's heart. She gently kisses her fingers and places them on the chest, trying to hold back her tears. She then picks up a small box off the mantel and walks to Annabelle's room, where she is just finishing getting ready. She has her hair in curls on her head and is wearing a new dress her mother got her for her 17th birthday, which was a few days ago.

"You look beautiful." Elizabeth said as she entered.

"Thank you, mother." she replied politely.

"Your birthday gift from your father arrived today." Elizabeth told her daughter.

She holds out the small water-logged box, which Annabelle excitedly takes. Upon opening it, she pulls out a beautiful gold chain with a key on it.

"Your father said that he wanted his little girl to hold the key to his heart." Elizabeth told her.

"Is this the key to…?" Annabelle started.

Elizabeth nods and smiles, this makes Annabelle smile too. She quickly puts the chain around her neck and looks in the mirror.

"It will never leave my neck." she said proudly, "He has my promise."

Once everyone is ready, the Turners get into an awaiting carriage and make their way to the Governor's mansion. Once there, they are greeted by Governor Henry Norrington, James Norrington's brother who was appointed to the position after Governor Swann's murder. His son, Rodger, who is also an Admiral in the Royal Navy, comes up to Annabelle, takes her hand, bows, and kisses it.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Turner." Rodger said.

Annabelle quickly draws her hand away in disgust but gives him a reluctant smirk.

"Well, shall we go and eat?" Governor Norrington asked his guests.

The group makes their way into the dinning room. Once they are seated, servants bring them their plates of food. Governor Norrington clears his throat and stands up, his guests look at him.

"I'd like to make an announcement…" he said rather loudly, "Rodger has found his wife… Miss Annabelle."

"What?" Elizabeth and Annabelle said in shock.

William and Edward laugh causing them to get dirty looks.

"Henry, I don't…" Elizabeth started.

"NO!!!" Annabelle yelled standing up.

"But my dear." Governor Norrington calmly told her.

Annabelle runs off, after leaving the mansion she heads to her favorite spot on the beach. There she breaks down into tears, and doesn't notice that her brother has found her.

"Care to talk about it?" William asked his sister.

"I'm not going to marry him." Annabelle replied.

"I know Bella, but maybe you should think about it." William told her.

"But why Rodger Norrington?" Annabelle asked, "He wouldn't make a rock a suitable husband."

"True…" William returned laughing.

"Will, I want to marry for love not because it's the proper thing to do." Annabelle said.

"I know, just give him a chance. It may turn into something." William returned, "Now let's get back to the Governor's mansion, have a civilized meal and get home as quickly as possible."

"Ok." Annabelle replied.

Annabelle smiles and William gives her a hug. They stand up, brush themselves off and head back to the Governor's mansion. When they arrive back, Elizabeth runs up to them and hugs Annabelle.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're ok." Elizabeth said while she embraced her.

"I'm sorry, mother." Annabelle apologized.

"Well, you're going to be a bit of a handful, I see." Rodger said jokingly.

Annabelle glares at him.

"Not if I have any say about it." Annabelle said under her breath.

"Well, shall we attempt to eat again?" the Governor asked.

They return to the dinning room and once again sit down. Annabelle stays quiet most of the meal and Rodger talks about his so called adventures. Annabelle gazes out the huge bay windows that overlook the ocean, daydreaming. Longing for adventure and the freedom that the sea offers.


	2. Brenton Sparrow

In the port of Tortuga, Jack and his crew are stocking the newly regained Black Pearl with supplies when a young man about the age of 18 comes up to Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Jack Sparrow?" the young man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jack asked turning around.

"I do." Brenton said.

"Well, lad… what do you want?" Jack questioned.

"I've come to find you…" Brenton returned, "I'm your son."

All of the crew members drop what they are doing and look at them shocked.

"What did he say?" Marty asked Ragetti and Pintel just to make sure he heard right.

"I think he said he was his son." Pintel replied.

"He does look just like 'em." Ragetti said, "Well, except he's younger an'…"

"Will you shut it…" Jack said annoyed, "Sorry, lad but Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't have kids."

"Yes, you do." Brenton said.

"No, I don't." Jack argued back.

"Yes, you do." Brenton said again.

"No, I don't." Jack returned starting to sound like a child arguing.

"Jack, maybe you do…" Gibbs said interrupting, "Who is your mother, boy?"

"Scarlett…" Brenton replied.

"Scarlett, how is the old girl?" Jack asked.

"Dead…" Brenton returned folding his arms across his chest, "She died a few days ago but not before telling me who my father was… You, Captain Sparrow."

"Oh…" Jack said, "Mr. Gibbs, may I have a word with you."

He and Gibbs walk off a few feet.

"What do you think, Gibbs?" Jack asked his first mate.

They both look at Brenton.

"I think the boy is telling the truth..." Gibbs answered, "He does have similar qualities..."

"I was afraid you'd say that, Gibbs." he said.

"What are you gonna do, Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

"We'll bring him along… I think." Jack returned confused.

They return to where they had been recently.

"Well…Ummm…What's your name again?" Jack said to Brenton.

"Brenton… Brenton Sparrow." he answered.

"Right…" Jack said as he cringed at the sound of his last name on another, "Well, we are just about ready to make way and if you want you are welcome to come along."

Brenton nods and follows his new found father up the gangway.

"Hurry lads…" Gibbs yelled to the crew still on the dock, "Make ready to set sail!"

The crew pick up their pace and hurry around the dock, Gibbs takes a drink from his flask and then heads up the gangway.


	3. Kidnapped

Back in Port Royal, the Turners have finally returned home and everyone is getting ready for bed. There is a loud knock at the front door and their butler goes to open it. When he does a pirate shoots him dead. This noise startles the family who come running to see what had happened. Elizabeth and Annabelle come to the landing at the top of the stairs while William and Edward come out of the living room. About a handful of pirates come rushing in the house.

"Children!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Run!" William yelled to his family.

Both William and Edward grab their swords and try to fend them off. Elizabeth and Annabelle both run into their own rooms and lock the doors. Inside Annabelle's room, she immediately hides the key part of her necklace in her night dress, and then starts searching for her sword.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Annabelle said started to panic.

Just then the door is bust down and two pirates enter swords ready. Annabelle screams and grabs her fire poker and uses that as a sword. She and the pirates fight for a while.

"Pretty good… for such a pretty little thing." one of the pirates snarled.

She glares at him then stabs him causing him to fall.

"Ha!!!" she said with satisfaction, "Oh!!!"

This gives her time to run away. The other pirate follows her but trips over the other pirate. Annabelle makes her way into the foray where her brothers are.

"Eddy!!! Will!!!" Annabelle screamed as she ran down the staircase.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…" she replied, "I think so."

Several pirates corner them. All of a sudden the pirates simply vanish before their eyes.

"Where'd they go?" William asked confused.

Edward notices a note on the floor; he reaches and picks it up.

"Where's mother?" she asked her brothers.

"Maybe this has something to do with all of this…" Edward said before reading the note, "Bring me the chest for your mother's safe return… Captain Dunes."

They look at each other.

"Bella, go make sure the chest is still here." William said.

She nods and runs upstairs to the small attic. Once there she goes to the corner, pushes several boxes out of the way, and opens a secrete door. Inside the cabinet she pulls out the Dead Man's Chest, lays her ear to it and hears the muffled thumping of her father's heart. Annabelle sighs with relief and carefully puts it back making sure everything looks like it did before. She rejoins her brothers downstairs.

"It's still safe." she reported.

"Good… I think we need to go see the Governor." William said to his younger siblings.

Both nod in agreement.

"Just give me five minutes." Annabelle told him.

She runs up to her room and moments later she reemerges wearing some of Edward's clothes and has her sword strapped to her side.

"What are you wearing?" Edward questioned.

"If we're going to save mother, I have to be able to fight don't I." Annabelle returned.

"I guess." he answered.

"Well, you try fighting in a corset." Annabelle said to her brothers while walking past them towards the door.

They leave and head back to the Governor's mansion. Once there they knock on the door, which the Governor's niece, Jane Hawthorne answers.

"Jane… We need to speak to the Governor." Annabelle said as they entered.

He hears them and comes out of his study carrying some papers.

"Annabelle… Edward… William… What are you doing here?" Governor Norrington asked.

"Mother was kidnapped." Edward told him.

"What? By whom?" Governor Norrington replied shocked.

"They left this." Edward said.

Edward hands Henry the note, who reads it.

"We must get the navy on this right away." the Governor answered.

He waves a servant over.

"Can you please have Rodger come down…" he said to the servant.

The servant bows and leaves, within seconds Rodger is downstairs.

"How fast can you get the navy on this?" Governor Norrington asked his son.

"We'll have to wait at least till morning." he replied after reading the note.

"It could be too late by then." Annabelle said angrily.

"Miss Turner, we will do what we can." Rodger said calmly.

"Annabelle, you need to calm down." William told her.

"We'll, set sail tomorrow morning." he said heading back upstairs.

"You should stay here tonight…" the Governor said "It's not safe for you to return to your own home. I'll have the maid make up the guest rooms for you."

They agree and go upstairs. In the morning, William, Edward, and Annabelle arrive at the docks to find half the royal navy, and Rodger ready to set sail.


	4. Questions and Overboard

Meanwhile, Elizabeth is taken to Captain Dunes's ghost ship and thrown in the brig.

"What's going on?" she yelled to one of the ghost pirates as he walked away.

The ghost pirate ignores her and walks away through the wall.

"This has to have something to do with Jack, or Will." Elizabeth suddenly realized.

Back on one of the royal navy fleet ship, the Dauntless, Annabelle is standing by the railing looking out into the horizon while Edward is standing nearby with William. Rodger comes up to Annabelle.

"Hello, there." Rodger said to Annabelle.

Annabelle pretends not to hear him.

"Annabelle?" Rodger asked concerned.

She turns to him annoyed.

"What, Rodger?" Annabelle asked annoyed.

"How are you holding up?" Rodger asked.

"I'd be better if you left me alone." Annabelle returned coldly.

She walks off toward the back of the ship. Edward comes up to him.

"Well…" Rodger said shocked.

"If you want her to like you… Let her come around. Don't keep pushing her." Edward said.

Edward pats him on the shoulder, Rodger nods, and then Edward walks off to find his sister.

"Besides I think she's too headstrong for you to handle." Edward said to himself.

Later that evening, a storm arises catching everyone off guard. During the storm, Annabelle is washed overboard when a giant wave hits. Edward grabs her hand before she could fall in completely.

"I've got you, Bella." Edward reassured her.

"Don't let go, Eddy." Annabelle returned panicking.

Another wave hits the ship causing them to let go of each other, Bella falls into the water and in an attempt to save her Edward grabs a rope and ties it around his waist.

"Edward, what are you doing?" William said while holding Edward back.

"Saving our sister…" Edward said handing the rope to several sailors, "What ever you do… do not let go of this rope."

He jumps into the churning sea after her.

"Bella!!! Bella!!!" he yelled.

There is no sign of her, after several minutes, he tugs on the rope and swims back to the ship. Meanwhile, Annabelle has found a piece of wood and crawls onto it. After sometime, she falls unconscious.


	5. Rescued

The next morning, if by fate, the Black Pearl is in the same area as Annabelle.

"Captain there's someone in the water." the lookout yelled from the crow's nest.

The crew all run to the side to see, several get into a longboat and go retrieve her. She is still unconscious. Once they get her back to the ship they lay her on the deck where Gibbs, Jack, and Brenton come to see.

"Sweet mother of pearl…" Gibbs exclaimed, "Where did she come from?"

Brenton takes one look at her and falls for her.

"I'm not sure." Jack said confused.

At about that time, she slowly starts to open her beautiful brown eyes. Upon seeing everyone looking at her she sits straight up, gasping.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're on the Black Pearl, Miss…" Gibbs told her.

"Annabelle Turner…" she answered, "What?!? How?"

"It's alright…" Gibbs said trying to calm her down, "Where did you come from?"

"The Dauntless…" Annabelle said rubbing her head, "There was a storm... I have to get back to the ship…"

Jack cringes.

"Well, sorry love. We can't do that." Jack responded.

"And why not?" Annabelle asked.

"Because we just can't." he returns.

She pouts. Jack walks off.

"Jack, we have to help her." Brenton said going after him.

She follows after them.

"Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow?" she questioned.

"That's the name love, don't wear it out." he told her.

"I've heard so many stories about you." she exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

Jack turns and stares at her.

"My mother was kidnapped by Captain Dunes and you can help me find her." she replied.

Jack looks at her funny.

"Who did you say?" Jack asked just to make sure he heard the name right.

"Captain Dunes…" she said again, "Why?"

Jack once again cringes.

"Who be your mother, lass?" Gibbs asked her.

"Elizabeth Turner." she told them.

"Aye." Jack replied remembering his old friend, "You look just like her."

"Please, you have to help me." Annabelle begged.

"Sorry, love…" he said, "But I can't."

"And why not?" she asked again.

"Do you not know who Captain Dunes is?" Jack asked her.

"No…" she returned confused.

"Captain Dunes is one of the two keepers of the pirate underworld who takes pleasure in torturing the living before they come to him." Jack told her trying his hardest to scare her.

"But he has my mother, Jack." she said un-phased, "Besides, you are aware of whom my father is?"

"Yes, but like I said love…can't help you." Jack said shoos her away.

He and Gibbs walk off. Annabelle pouts again, sits down Indian style on the deck and crosses her arms. Brenton tries to comfort her.

"UHHHH!!!" she said frustrated.

"Sorry, about all that." Brenton said to her.

"He is such a… such a…" she replied angrily.

"Pirate." Brenton returned calmly.

"Yes! A bloody pirate!!!" she said while pointing her finger at him in agreement, "Thank you, umm…"

"Brenton…" he said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better…he's not exactly the father I expected him to be either."

"He's your father?" she said looking at him weird.

"Yeah… I only just met him after my mom died." he confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said.

Brenton sits down beside her.

"I met up with him in Tortuga and now here I am…" he said, "Trust me though, not everyone on this ship is as heartless as ole' Jack."

"Meaning you, I presume?" Annabelle replied giving him a smirk.

"Well…" he said grinning.

Annabelle smiles and brushes the hair off her face.

"At least you get to see him everyday. I've only seen my father once on my 10th birthday. Mother says he has the most important job on the seven seas…" she said smiling, "Well, thanks for cheering me up, Brenton."

"Any time…" he replied, "I would hate to see such a beautiful girl as you sad."

Annabelle gets up and walks away, Brenton watches her leave.

"Are you watching me walk away?" she asked as she walked away.

"No…" Brenton said as he quickly turned away.

"That's what I thought." she said back while grinning to herself.


	6. The Journey Begins

Back on the Dauntless, Edward is just sitting, staring out into space. His brother comes up to him.

"This is not your fault, Eddy." William said to him.

"Yes, it is, Will…" Edward said angrily, "If I would have held on to her she wouldn't have fallen over board."

"Edward, try not to think about it. We are all sad about this." his brother told him.

"How can I not?" he returned, "I've lost my best friend… Bella and I had this special bond."

William pats him on the back.

"I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to mother, when we find her. She loved that girl so much." William replied.

The next morning on the Black Pearl, Jack comes up to Annabelle, who is sitting on one of the cannons watching the crew work and humming a sailor's tune.

"After much consideration…" Jack said cringing then glances at Brenton and Gibbs, "I have decided to help you find your mother."

"What? Really?" Annabelle exclaimed excitedly.

She hugs him and he cringes again, but gives her a reluctant smirk.

"Nothing to it, love…" Jack said, "But I will only take you as far as Captain Dunes' ship then you're on your own."

He walks off leaving Annabelle and Brenton alone. In the background, Jack can be heard giving orders.

"I bet you had something to so with this." Annabelle said smiling.

"Well, last night, Gibbs and I had a little talk with him. It seems he might have owed your parents after all they had been through to help him over the years." Brenton replied.

"Thank you, Brenton." she said.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then walks off. Over the next few days, Annabelle and Brenton get closer and begin to fall in love.

Everyone is going about their morning, while the Black Pearl is still anchored off the coast of a small island from the night before, Annabelle is looking out to sea with Brenton standing next to her, she lays her head over on his shoulder. Jack and Gibbs see this from the helm.

"We have a problem." Jack told him.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Gibbs asked him.

"That." Jack said pointing to Annabelle and Brenton.

"Jack…" Gibbs said, "They're just kids."

"Yes… But that is William Turner's daughter." Jack remarked kind of panicking.

"Oh..." Gibbs said remembering, "Well, thank the stars the boys not like you. No offense."

"None taken." Jack returned.

Brenton and Annabelle gaze into each other's eyes and lean in to kiss. All of a sudden the pearl white Flying Dutchman emerges from the water and glides up beside the Black Pearl.

"Oh bugger." Jack said to himself.

The crew rush to the side of the ship to see. Annabelle and Brenton turn to see and run to the other side of the ship. Annabelle pushes her way to the railing.

"No need to worry, mates." Jack reassures them.

"It's the Flying Dutchman." Annabelle said smiling.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here." Brenton said, "Haven't you heard the stories about Davy Jones."

"Davy Jones isn't the Captain anymore. Besides, I know more than you, I bet." she said, "You three prepare a longboat."

Several sailors get a boat ready to launch. She goes to get in.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Over to the Dutchman." she said, "You of all people should know why, Jack."

"Right…" he returned, "You boy, go with her."

"What?" Brenton questioned.

"Well… Go on, then." Jack said shooing him over to the boat.

"Yes, sir." he answered.

Brenton gets into the boat and they row over to the Flying Dutchman. Brenton climbs up first and when he reaches the deck he is greeted by the fearsome looking crew with their weapons drawn.

"What's your business here?" one of the pirates asked.

"I'd like a conference with the Captain." Annabelle said stepping in front of Brenton.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." he told her.

"I am Annabelle Elizabeth Turner." she told them, "And I would like a conference with the Captain."

"Bootstrap" Bill Turner hears this and comes forward.

"Come with me." he told them.

He leads Annabelle and Brenton away towards the stairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Brenton whispered.

"Don't worry." she whispered back.

Bootstrap leads them below deck and down a corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Bootstrap asked as they walked along.

"Like I said before, Grandfather…" she said, "I want a conference with the Captain… It's urgent."

Brenton looks from Annabelle to the sailor, confused and a bit shocked. They stop at a closed door. He opens the door and walks in, Annabelle and Brenton follow.

"Will." Bootstrap said.

Will is standing in a corner of the room with his back to them looking at the same family portrait that hangs over the fireplace back in Port Royal. Upon hearing his name he turns around.

"There's someone here to see you." Bootstrap continued.

Annabelle steps out from behind him so Will can see her. He gets a happy/panicked look on his face.

"Annabelle?" he asked.

"Father." she said smiling.

He goes to her and they embrace. Brenton stares at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still hugging her.

"Captain Dunes kidnapped mother." she told him, "He's after the chest."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Positive." she returned, "He left a note."

"He'll take her to the Caves of Fire." he told them, "Go back to the Pearl and head there. Jack will now how to get there, I will go ahead."

Annabelle nods and turns to leave.

"Bella…" Will said.

She turns back to face him.

"The chest is still safe, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, father." she told him.

"And you still have the key, don't you?" he asked again.

"I never take it off." she told him smiling and showing him her necklace.

They head back to the deck and prepare to return to the Black Pearl.

"You never said that your father was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman." Brenton asked while rowing.

"You never asked." Annabelle returned grinning, "Besides, I told you his job was important."

As soon as Annabelle and Brenton have safely reached the Pearl the Dutchman dives back under the water.Meanwhile, a lookout on the Dauntless has spotted the Black Pearl at anchor.

"Admiral!" the lookout yelled.

Rodger, who is standing with Edward and William, moves toward the side of the ship. He pulls out a telescope and looks through it towards the shoreline.

"Well... Well… Well…" he said lowering his telescope.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Jack Sparrow…" Rodger answered, "Lower the anchor and prepare a longboat…"

The sailors do as they are told. Annabelle, who is back on the Black Pearl, is standing at the helm with Jack, Gibbs and Brenton.

"Why would Captain Dunes want father's chest when he already controls one of the pirate underworlds?" she asked Jack.

"One word, deary…" Jack said, "Power."

"With the chest, Dunes would be the all powerful ruler of the pirate underworld." Gibbs replied.

Annabelle nods and turns her back to them. She notices the Dauntless in the distance.

"Is that the Dauntless?" Annabelle exclaimed squinting.

"What?" Jack, Gibbs and Brenton replied confused.

"It's the Dauntless." Annabelle said again pointing and smiling.

They turn to look.


	7. Reunited

William, Edward, and Rodger take the longboat over to the Pearl, where they board.

"Eddy!!! Will!!!" Annabelle said excitedly.

"Oh, thank God you're safe." William replied after noticing his sister.

"Bella!!!" Edward said smiling.

They run toward each other and Edward picks her up and spins her around.

"How… I thought…I thought I'd never see you again." he exclaimed.

"I know…" she returned smiling.

Edward hugs her tightly again, Brenton watches with the rest of the crew.

"Who's he?" Ragetti whispered to Pintel.

Pintel shrugs.

"Admiral, it's always a pleasure to see you." Jack said while walking towards the helm, "Now if you would be so kind as to… **GET OFF MY SHIP**."

"Captain Sparrow." he returned coldly, "Come along, we should return to the Dauntless."

"We can't leave." Annabelle exclaimed, "We need Captain Sparrow."

"Annabelle, we will find our own way… now get into the boat we are returning to the Dauntless." Rodger said again.

Annabelle draws her sword and positions it at Rodger's throat. Everyone stares at her shocked.

"Annabelle… lower your sword." William said sternly.

"No…" she replied angrily, "Not until Rodger agrees."

"Annabelle, lower your sword." William says again even more sternly.

"Rodger, we need Captain Sparrow to save my mother, he can help us find the Caves of Fire." she told Rodger while her sword is still at his throat.

"I like her." Jack whispers to Gibbs who agrees.

"Fine…" he finally said, "Smith..."

A sailor comes over to them. Annabelle finally lowers her sword and puts it back on her side.

"Go back to the Dauntless and get a crew together and bring them here. Tell the rest of the crew to return to Port Royal, we will be traveling with Captain Sparrow." he told him.

The sailor nods and leaves, within the next few minutes a small crew from the Dauntless is on the Black Pearl. Brenton comes over to Annabelle, who is sitting alone on the steps fiddling with her necklace.

"So, which one is your fiancée?" Brenton asked looking toward William and Edward.

"Neither." Annabelle replied giggling, "They're my brothers."

"Oh…" Brenton returned, "Well, I feel stupid now."

"Don't be …" she told him.

They look at each other for a moment, and then lean in for a kiss. Edward comes up to them causing them to quickly move away before they can kiss.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"Eddy, this is Brenton, Captain Sparrow's son." she said introducing them.

He shakes Brenton's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Brenton." Edward said, "Have you been looking after my sister?"

"I tried too, but she can be bit of a handful." Brenton returned grinning.

"Why does everyone say that?" Annabelle asked.

"Because you can be." Edward told her.

Rodger sees them talking and comes up to them.

"My dearest, Annabelle. I am so glad you are alright." Rodger said as he approached the group.

"Please go away, Rodger." Annabelle said coldly.

"Well forgive me… I was just concerned for my fiancée." he replied kind of mad.

"I am not your fiancée, so go away and leave me alone." Annabelle yelled angrily.

He turns and walks off.

"So, you are engaged." Brenton said.

"He thinks we are but we're not." Annabelle confessed.

"Oh." Brenton replied.

He nods and walks off, leaving Annabelle and Edward alone.

"Uhhhh… Rodger Norrington ruins everything." Annabelle said frustrated.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd stay you liked Brenton." Edward joked.

"Eddy..." she said smiling.

She playfully slaps his arm and they both laugh.

"Oh, I've talked to father." she told Edward.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"He is taking the Dutchman ahead to the Caves of Fire and we are to meet him there." she continued.


	8. First Kiss

That night, once she is sure everyone has gone to sleep, Annabelle walks out on the deck of the Black Pearl. She carefully spreads her blanket over the cargo grate and lays down on it gazing up at the stars. She closes her eyes, and sighs before opening them again. Brenton watched her from afar, thinking of how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Annabelle sang to herself and sighs.

Brenton gathers up enough courage and walks over to her.

"Hey there…" Brenton said sitting down beside her, "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking at the stars." she returned still staring at the sky.

"Oh." he said nodding.

"Want to join me?" she asked glancing at him.

Brenton lies down beside her. Both stare straight up at the sky in silence.

"I used to go out to the beach at sunset with my brothers when I was little to watch for the green flash that would signal my father's return but when we wouldn't see it we would just lie in the sand and watch the stars for hours. I'd always dream of the stories my mother would tell us about her and my father's adventures with Jack, and every time I saw a shooting star I would always wish I could go on those kinds of adventures too…" she said breaking the silence, "Guess I finally got my wish."

She looks over at Brenton who looks back. Both have love for each other in their eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Brenton said to her.

She smiles at him. Both know that this has been coming, so slowly they move towards each other until their lips meet in a first kiss. After about a minute they slowly pull away.

"I shouldn't have done that." he whispered to her.

"No, I'm glad you did…" she whispered back, "Well, I better get back inside."

She stands up.

"Ok…. Sleep well." Brenton told her.

She nods and walks off, once she is out of sight Brenton walks over to the railing and looks out into the darkness, he smiles to himself.


	9. The Caves of Fire

Once the Ghostly Galleon lowers anchor off the shore, four pirates come to get Elizabeth, who puts up a struggle.

"Let go of me!!!" she yelled.

Eventually, the pirates are able to get her hands tied together and lead her into the cave. All of the cursed crew get silent when Captain Dunes enters the cave.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked angrily.

"Do ye' not know?" Captain Dunes returned.

"No…" Elizabeth snapped.

"Does a chest ring any bells…" Captain Dunes began.

"But what do I have to do with this?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You know where it is…" Captain Dunes told her, "You are Captain Turner's wife, are ye not."

"Yes, but what makes you think I'll tell you?" Elizabeth said.

He throws some dust in a fire creating an image of everyone aboard the Black Pearl including her children.

"The children…" Elizabeth whispers to herself.

Captain Dunes turns back to her.

"I'm going to hate to see them die so young." Captain Dunes said.

Elizabeth gets a horrified look on her face while Captain Dunes and the other pirates laugh evilly.

"Now, Mrs. Turner…" Captain Dunes said, "Where is the chest?"

"Hidden." she returned.

"Yes, well I think we've established that." Dunes said sarcastically, "Where is it hidden?"

"It's on Shipwreck Island." Elizabeth lied.

Meanwhile, the crew aboard the Black Pearl watch in terror as they sail into the caves. Steam rises from the water, and fire erupts from the ground all around them. The Flying Dutchman has already arrived and dropped anchor.

"I don't care for the situation." Rodger said while standing beside Jack at the helm.

"Drop anchor." Jack yelled giving orders.

Sailors run about the deck doing their jobs.

"Edward, Brenton and you two…" Rodger said pointing at Ragetti and Pintel, "Prepare a longboat."

"What about me?" Annabelle asked coming up to him.

"It's far too dangerous, love…" Jack said, "You stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"No, I will not stay here!!!" she replied angrily.

"Annabelle, I feel it's best if you stay here." William said to his sister backing up the Jack's decision.

"I'll stay with her." Brenton offered.

Annabelle crosses her arms and pouts.

"Brenton, keep a close eye on her." Jack whispered to his son, "She's too much like her mother."

Minutes later, William, Edward, Rodger, Ragetti, Pintel, and Jack are in a longboat rowing for shore. Once she is sure everyone left on board has gone below deck, Annabelle sneaks to a longboat on the side facing away from the Dutchman and begins to make preparations to also go into the caves.

"What are you…?" Brenton asked coming up behind her.

She covers his mouth with her hand before he can finish.

"Shhh…" Annabelle said whispering, "I am not going to sit here and let Eddy and Will have all the fun. I'm going to help save my mother."

"What?!? Annabelle, no… you can't go…" Brenton whispered.

"Look Brenton… I'm going and you have two choices…" she returned, "One you can stay here and pretend you know nothing or two come with me."

She gets into the boat and starts to lower it towards the water.

"Annabelle…" Brenton says frustrated.

He jumps the railing into the boat with her and together they row for shore. Meanwhile, the other boat has made it into the main cave, where they meet up with a large group of sailors from the Dutchman.

"Captain Turner, sent us to help to since he cannot step foot on land." one of the sailor told the group from the Pearl, "He also wanted us to give you this message… if any of his family is harmed it will be the devil to pay."

"Right… Be watchful, men." Rodger warned.

Edward pulls out his sword while William, does the same.

"Captain Sparrow, lead the way." Rodger said.

"I thought you'd say that." Jack replied giving him a dirty look.

Jack takes a lit torch from Pintel and leads the group around the winding tunnels of the caves. Inside the cave where Elizabeth is being held, Captain Dunes has been alerted to the group's presence.

"Ahhh… they're here…" Captain Dunes said before giving orders, "Gents, prepare for our guests."

All of the pirates laugh evilly and start to disappear. Seconds later, the group enters the main cave chamber.

"Get out of here!!!" Elizabeth yelled.

All of a sudden the pirates reappear catching the group off guard and start to battle with them. Edward finally gets to his mother and cuts her free. Elizabeth grabs whatever she can find and begins hitting pirates with it as she makes her way toward the cave chamber entrance.

"Edward, where's your sister?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"Don't worry…" Edward replied, "She's back on the Pearl."

At that moment, Annabelle and Brenton run into the chamber.

"Never mind…" Edward said upon seeing his sister enter.

Annabelle draws her sword and charges into battle, Brenton follows behind her. William is fighting with Captain Dunes himself.

"Where is your father's chest, boy?" he asked as they exchanged blows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" William answered back.

The group continues to fight for awhile but the pirates begin to wear them down.

"Fall back!!!" Rodger yelled.

Most of the group retreat except Jack, Brenton and Annabelle who continue to battle.

"Annabelle!!!" William yelled to his sister.

William goes to her and grabs her arm pulling her away while still fending off pirates.

"Come on we have to get out of here." he told her.

"What about Brenton and Jack?" Annabelle yelled as her brother forced her out of the cave chamber entrance.

"They'll be fine." he said trying to reassure her.

"Brenton!!!" Annabelle yelled.

He looks back to see them leaving, he turns back in time to block a sword.

"Brenton!!!" Annabelle screamed as William drags her along.

"Jack… they're leaving us." Brenton told Jack.

When the group returns to the Pearl they are greeted by the crew and Will, who has come onboard.

"Will…" Elizabeth says as she runs to him.

He embraces her and kisses her passionately.

"Thank heavens, you and the children are all right." he whispers in her ear making her smile, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she returned crying with joy.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked wiping her tears away.

"I'm just so happy to see you." she sobbed.

They kiss again. Annabelle and Edward walk up to Rodger.

"We have to go back. Jack and Brenton are still back there." Annabelle told him.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, but we have gotten what we came for…Your mother remember." he replied.

"But we can't leave them… they'll be killed." Edward argued.

"They choose a life of piracy, Mr. Turner…" he said coldly, "I see no need to return."

"Not Brenton…" Annabelle said sternly, "He was just following his father. Brenton is nothing like Captain Sparrow… He is not a pirate."

Rodger walks away and Annabelle storms off to the bow of the ship crying. After some time, Edward goes to comfort her.

"Annabelle, I'm sure they'll be fine." he told his sister.

"How do you know?" Annabelle said crying.

Annabelle walks off to find Rodger and Edward follows after her.

"Bella?" Edward asked.


	10. An Agreement

She walks up to Rodger and tries to convince him to return.

"Rodger, please… you have to return to the caves…" Annabelle pleaded, "Brenton and Jack are still in there."

"I'm sorry Annabelle… but like I said before it's not safe to do that. My decision still stands." Rodger returned.

Annabelle grabs his arm as he turns to walk away.

"Please…" she said giving him her sad eyes, "If you do this for me… I'll marry you."

"I'm only going to allow one boat to return." he said finally giving in.

"Thank you." she said tears in her eyes.

He walks off. Edward, having heard everything, comes over to her.

"What did you just do?" Edward asked.

"I made a sacrifice for the one I love." she replied getting teary eyed.

She quickly walks away. Annabelle, Edward, and Rodger get into a longboat and the two boys begin to lower the boat into the water below. Before the boat disappears below the railing William sees and comes over.

"Where are you three going?" William asked.

"To save Jack and Brenton." Edward told him.

"Not alone." William told them.

He jumps over the railing into the boat, and they begin to lower again. Elizabeth and Will sees this and come running over.

"Be careful!!!" Elizabeth yelled to them while leaning over the railing.

"Always!!!" William yelled back and smiled.

She looks at Will for reassurance.

"They'll be fine…" he told her, "They're Turners."

She gives him a reluctant smile while he wraps his muscular arms around her.


	11. Returning

Inside the cave, Brenton and Jack are still in a massive swordfight with Captain Dunes and his ghost pirates. Rodger volunteers to stay with the boat, secretly he doesn't want to take part in the rescue of his competition.

"Coward." Annabelle says under her breath as she leaves the boat.

When Annabelle, Edward, and William enter they immediately start fighting with some of the pirates once again.

"You came back?" Brenton asked upon seeing Annabelle.

"I couldn't leave you." she replied smiling at him.

They lock swords with several pirates.

"Face it, Sparrow… your time here is up." Captain Dunes snarled, "You've avoided death for too long."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, mate." Jack said smiling, "I know the Captain."

They lock swords again.

"Aye, but here ye be on my grounds." Captain Dunes snarled.

Jack knocks the sword out of Dunes' hand.

"Ah…" Jack started.

"If I can't kill you then I'll just take the girl… "Captain Dunes said pulling out his pistol and aims it at Annabelle, "I'm sure Captain Turner won't mind…"

Annabelle and the guys continue to fight behind them.

"NO!!!" Jack yelled throwing up his hand.

"Too late, Jack." Captain Dunes said smiling evilly.

He pulls the trigger; Jack runs and pushes Annabelle out of the way causing her to fall to the cave floor. Jack is hit in the chest by the bullet and he too falls to the ground.

"I will get that chest." Captain Dunes laughs and vanishes along with the other pirates.

The guys look around confused.

"Jack!!!" Annabelle yelled crawling over to where Jack lay and kneeling beside him, "Jack, why'd you do that?"

"As much as this kills me to say…" Jack told her, "I was trying to be a good father to Brenton…"

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"I see the way the boy looks at you… he's in love with you, Annabelle…" Jack told her, "Granted I've never been in love so I'm going on what I've heard…"

"Oh, Jack…" Annabelle said while tears being to well up in her eyes.

The guys now come running over and kneel beside them.

"Brenton… I'm giving you the Pearl and my compass." Jack said.

"But, Jack…" Brenton protested.

"No, buts… they be your's now… Annabelle, love…" he continued.

"Yes." Annabelle said.

"Be easy on the lad." Jack told her.

"Jack…" Annabelle replied blushing.

"Edward…William…" Jack said getting weaker, "Keep an eye on those two."

He motions towards Annabelle and Brenton, who are kneeling side-by-side. This causes both of them to blush.

"I will, Jack." Edward told him.

"You have my word." William replied.

With that said Jack dies. Later, everyone is standing on the beach around a newly dug grave. Will is standing in the surf with Elizabeth standing close by his side. Ragetti and Pintel are crying loudly while the others stare at the grave blankly. Annabelle takes Brenton's arm.

"May you live in glory, Jack…" Gibbs said, "Amen."

"Amen." everyone said at once.

Brenton pulls away from Annabelle and walks off by himself. After some time, Annabelle goes to look for him. She finds him sitting in the sand, throwing shells and looking out to sea.

"Brenton, I'm sorry." Annabelle said trying to comfort him.

"Don't be." Brenton returned coldly.

"Brenton…" Annabelle started.

"Just leave!!!" he said angrily.

Annabelle is shocked and walks away.

"I should be getting back anyway." she said coldly while walking away.

She slowly walks back to where her father and mother stand in the surf.

"Isn't there something you could do, father?" she asked sadly looking back toward Brenton.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he replied, "There's nothing I can do… He's in Dunes' hold now."

Annabelle looks sadly back at Brenton again her father takes notice to this.

"You love this boy, don't you?" he asked smiling.

With tears in her eyes she nods.

"There may be away…" he whispered, "But it is costly."

"What is it?" she asked her father.

"A soul for a soul… One to take the place of another for all eternity… " he returned, "But promise me Annabelle, you will not sell your own soul for this cause."

"I promise." she reluctantly replied.

Elizabeth and the children say their good-byes to Will, who promises that in 3 years when he can come on land he will come to see them in Port Royal. After giving him some time, Gibbs goes to get Brenton.

"Come on, lad…" Gibbs said kindly, "Time to go."

They return to the Black Pearl where everyone is already to set sail for Port Royal. When he boards, Brenton sees Annabelle who is sitting on a barrel, trying her hardest to ignore Rodger, who is leaning upon the railing next to her, she reluctantly smiles at him.

"Set a course for Port Royal." Gibbs said giving orders.

Crewmen run around doing as they are told. Brenton goes to his new cabin and stays there most of the night. Around dinner, Annabelle comes with a plate of food. Brenton is sitting in a chair staring off into space.

"I thought you might be hungry." Annabelle said putting the plate down.

Silence. She thinks about what her father told her 'a soul for a soul' but decides to keep it to herself.

"Ok, then…umm… good night." she said.

She turns to leave.

"I have no one left." Brenton said out- of- the- blue.

"Beg pardon?" she questioned turning back to face him.

"I have no one. Both of my parents are dead…" he confessed to her, "I'm alone."

"You're not alone…" she said sitting down in front of him, "What about Gibbs and the rest of the crew? What about me?"

She takes his hand.

"It's not the same." he said numbly withdrawing his hand, "You wouldn't understand."

"At least you got to spend more than one day and a few hours with your father!" she hissed back.

"At least your father is still alive!" he returned.

"I don't really think you can say that." she bit back, "His heart is in a chest!"

"You still get to see him!!!" he yelled.

"You're horrid!" Annabelle yelled back.

"No, you're horrid!" Brenton yelled.

Annabelle's mouth drops open in shock.

"You're such a bloody pirate!" she yelled in return.

"Get used to it, love!" he replied.

She turns to storm out but Brenton grabs her around her waist and pulls her towards him and they kiss passionately but after several minutes are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Annabelle, are you still in there?" Rodger asked.

"I better go." Annabelle said pulling away.

Brenton nods.

"Good night." she said.

She slips out of the room. Brenton starts to think. He gets up and hurries after Annabelle, who is walking on the deck with Rodger.

"Annabelle!!!" he yelled.

They turn to face him.

"Can I get a minute alone with Annabelle please?" he asked Rodger.

He glares at Brenton but nods and walks away.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"We come from two very different worlds…" he explained to her, "I'm the son of a notorious pirate and you're from high society… But we're a lot alike… we both have pirate in our blood… "

"What are you getting at?" she asked crossing her arms and staring at him confused.

"I'm in love with you, Annabelle Turner." he blurted out.

Annabelle slowly uncrosses her arms and tears well up in her eyes.

"Jack was right." she whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I love you too… but…" she said softly.

"But what?" he questioned.

"I already accepted Rodger's marriage proposal." she answered starting to cry.

He takes her in his arms and she buries her head into his chest.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It was the only way to save you and Jack… He was going to leave you in the cave to die…" she told him her words sort of muffled by his body, "A lot of good it did."

"Oh, Annabelle…" he said.

They stay embraced for several minutes.

"Things will work out, I promise." he reassured her.


	12. Farewell

A few days later the Black Pearl is anchored in Port Royal's harbor. There the crew reloads supplies while the Turners and Rodger leave for home. At the gangway, Brenton and Annabelle say their good-byes.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Annabelle said.

"I guess so." Brenton returned.

"Don't forget about me, ok." she begged.

"Annabelle, as much as I might try there is no way I could ever forget you…" he reassured her, "You are the keeper of my heart now and forever."

Annabelle quickly kisses him on the cheek, then walks toward an awaiting carriage, crying. As the carriage pulls away, she glances back to see Brenton waving good- bye.

Jump to a month later… The Pearl is sailing around in open water. Gibbs notices Brenton standing at the bow of the ship and walks up to him.

"What's on your mind, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Brenton answered numbly.

"Aye, Miss Turner again then." Gibbs guessed.

"How did…" Brenton said turning to face him.

"So it is then?" Gibbs said chuckling.

"Yes." he replied becoming depressed again.

"Brenton, lad…" Gibbs said, "You haven't been the same since we left Port Royal."

"I love her, Gibbs…" Brenton told him, "But she's marrying Rodger Norrington, what can I do?"

"Aye, a man truly in love would go to his lady." Gibbs said taking a drink of rum.

Brenton thinks for a minute.

"Make haste to Port Royal…" Brenton yelled, "I have a girl to win back."

"Ahh… That's me boy!!!" Gibbs shouted while slapping him on the back.

Brenton smiles.


	13. Wedding Day

It's a beautiful sunny day and all of the wedding guests are starting to arrive. The Governor, his wife, Jane, Elizabeth, Edward, and William greet them as they enter.

"This is wrong." William whispered to his mother.

"I know William… but she agreed." she whispered back, "What could we do?"

"She only did it to save the person she really loved." Edward whispered.

"Edward, could you please go get your sister." Elizabeth instructed a little annoyed.

Inside Annabelle's dressing room, she is standing on the balcony looking down at the preparations still in progress.

"I guess this is it." she whispered to herself while picking a petal off a flower in her bouquet.

A young man slips in unnoticed.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Brenton said.

She turns around surprised to see Brenton standing in the doorway.

"Brenton!!!" she exclaimed.

She smiles and runs and throws her arms around his neck. Annabelle pulls away crying.

"You can't be here…" she cried, "I'm getting married."

"Annabelle, you can't go through with this…" he said to her, "I love you!!!"

Edward enters the room.

"Bella…" Edward said, "Oh, sorry…"

Edward looks down at his feet.

"I should go…" Brenton said, "This was a bad idea…"

He starts for the door, Annabelle starts to cry.

"Brenton, don't go." she said reaching out her hand for him.

Brenton does his best to ignore her comments.

"Edward." he said as he left the room.

Edward pats his shoulder as he leaves the room.

"Oh, Eddy…" she said, "What do I do?"

"Whatever you decide I'll have to end up telling everyone, so why does it matter." he told her.

Annabelle wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles at her brother.

"But Bella, I've never seen you happier then when you're with Brenton Sparrow…" he said being more serious now, "You're my sister, I want what's best for you and if that means being with a pirate so be it… You said it yourself, Brenton is a good man."

Annabelle hugs him.

"Thank you, Eddy." she said.

"What are brothers for?" he replied.

Moments later the wedding ceremony is set to begin, when the time comes for the bride to walk down the isle, Annabelle is a no show. Edward walks down instead, once at the alter he clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"What's he doing?" William whispered to his mother.

Elizabeth shakes her head confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that today's ceremony is cancelled." Edward announced.

The guests start to talk among themselves. His family and the Norringtons stand up.

"What?!? Where's Annabelle?!?" Governor Norrington demanded.

"Well… Umm…" Edward mumbled.

"I think I know." Elizabeth said looking out into the harbor.

About that time, the others also notice the Black Pearl anchored in the harbor.

"She's run off with that bloody pirate." Rodger yelled angrily.

"Like mother, like daughter I suppose." Elizabeth said smiling.

Meanwhile, Annabelle has caught up to Brenton at the dock.

"Brenton!!!" Annabelle said as she ran up to him.

He turns around.

"I couldn't do it." she said while embracing him, "I couldn't do it."

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too…" she replied smiling, "Pirate of my heart."

He picks her up and spins her around. They then take each other's hand and walk up the gangway. Gibbs and the other crew members meet them.

"Welcome back, Miss Turner." Gibbs said.

She smiles.

"Captain, orders?" Gibbs asked.

"Head toward the horizon." Brenton replied after giving it some thought.

Gibbs calls the orders as he walks off. Brenton faces Annabelle and looks into her beautiful eyes.

"Annabelle Turner…" he said, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Brenton…" she returned excitedly, "Yes."

He picks Annabelle up and cradles her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles.

"Yo ho, Yo ho a pirate's life…" Brenton said.

"For us…" Annabelle finished.

They kiss and he carries her off towards the captain's cabin.


End file.
